


В тихих водах

by Kleine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kappa, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: Истории любви случаются даже с каппами.





	В тихих водах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [on milder currents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243054) by [gamblers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamblers/pseuds/gamblers). 



Когда Шираиши исполнилось пять и ему впервые позволили гулять одному, единственным требованием матери стало обещание не играть поблизости от заброшенного пруда на окраине.

Пруд представлял собой крошечное углубление в земной поверхности и располагался примерно в 1,6 километрах от входной двери дома Шираиши и выдающихся дыр на коленках его джинсов, соответственно. От пруда тянуло мелом и блюзовыми мелодиями, а порой — пудренным запахом густо накрашенной дамы, работавшей в местной библиотеке. Именно по этой причине мать Шираиши пребывала в твердой уверенности, что от зеленоватой стоячей воды исходит нечто зловещее. Ее поведение и ход мыслей всегда оставались загадкой для маленького Кураноске — иначе чем можно объяснить, что она отплясывала по всей кухне, втиснувшись в кожаные брюки, когда полагала, что сын крепко спит? Уже тот факт, что запрет на прогулки у пруда не сопровождался достаточно убедительными доводами, мог не на шутку озадачить: ведь, что, по сути, страшного в грязной воде и упомянутых хулиганах из старшей школы, облюбовавших берега пруда для соревнований по дальности мочеиспускания?

— Если тронешь воду, обязательно заболеешь. Плавать ты еще не умеешь, поэтому утонешь, а вонять будешь просто отвратительно. Хочешь, чтобы от тебя разило уборной, когда попадешь на небеса? Вот уж не думаю, — приговаривала мать, проводя жесткой щеткой по темным спутанным волосам Кураноске, после чего повязала теплый шерстяной шарф вокруг его шеи. Ее ладони пахли бульонными кубиками. — И, надеюсь, ты вернешься домой пораньше? Сегодня на обед рис хаяши.

— Спорим, мертвые не чувствуют запахов, — возразил Шираиши.

— Ну, что ж, — осторожно заметила мать, старательно избегая его взгляда, — есть и другие опасности. Каппа, например.

— Что такое «каппа»?

На плите кипел суп. За окном стоял ранний апрель. Поверхность пруда, должно быть, все еще была подернута плотной ледяной коркой, испещренной крошечными трещинами, проделанными настырными молекулами кислорода в поисках выхода; меловый душок и блюзовые мотивы на тот момент можно было смело вычеркнуть из уравнения. Взяв сына за руку, мать несколько раз сжала вместе его большой и указательный пальцы.

— Каппа — капризное создание, что живет в пруду в конце улицы, — подушечки пальцев снова ущипнули воздух, — ах да, у него довольно острые зубы. Ими-то он запросто разгрызает тонкие детские косточки. Так вот, там, в пруду на окраине, живет один такой старый каппа, — застегни куртку как следует, Кураноске, — и этот вредный каппа с удовольствием лопает хорошеньких мальчиков, которые осмеливаются без спросу играть на его владениях, погоди, ну-ка, завяжи шнурки! Я слыхала, он очень любит огурцы, но у нас в холодильнике остался всего один, последний, и я планирую приготовить его на ужин, поэтому защищаться от зубастого каппы тебе будет нечем. Не вытирай нос рукавом! Вот, возьми платок. В любом случае, ты должен быть послушным мальчиком и держаться подальше от пруда. Потому что каппа — плохой. Ничего хорошего от него точно не дождешься.

Кураноске послушно высморкался в платок, в одном из уголков которого была вышита крошечная орхидея. Лишь убедившись, что цветок не пострадал, мальчик убрал платок в карман.

Мать продолжала болтать, но ее слова казались крайне неубедительными. Старое шоссе, ведущее в город, пролегало совсем рядом с прудом, и хотя вода большей частью была мутной от грязи, сидя на заднем сидении отцовской машины по дороге на занятия теннисом, Шираиши неоднократно замечал фигуру на берегу — кто-то пускал легкую рябь по поверхности, неторопливо перебирая пальцами. Ничего опасного или подозрительного, никаких злостно писающих в пруд хулиганов. Никакого каппы. Хотя не то, чтобы мальчик доподлинно знал, как выглядит этот самый каппа.

-/-

-\\-

Парень в пруду, в свою очередь, уродился истинным джентльменом. Много лет назад, на заре юности, сидя на террасе феодального помещика, чье имя ныне кануло в лету, он возлагал большие ожидания на собственный талант к изобразительному искусству — грандиозные планы будущих шедевров живописи, изображавших бы облака и капли дождя, нежащихся в кронах деревьев птиц, дабы затем продавать их в частные коллекции истинных ценителей из Парижа. Только представьте, какие открылись бы возможности! До сих пор дорога на широкий рынок для мифических существ японского фольклора была надежно закрыта, а уж после десятилетий намеренного истребления падкими на наживу охотниками-самураями — и подавно. Для господина в пруду это казалось воистину рискованным предприятием, мысль о котором он едва ли осмеливался пускать даже в самые потаенные грезы. Порой, взирая на грозовые тучи из своей уединенной пещеры посреди пруда, он воображал звездное небо, задумывался об идеях импрессионизма, незаметно и безнадежно увязая в навязчивой потребности отыскать смысл бытия.

Он всегда считал себя особенным молодым человеком.

-\\-

-/-

В том году весна длилась четыре месяца, два из которых птицы в небесах пели забавные французские трели понятливым кучевым облакам, а в массовом цветении, сопровождавшимся бесконечной круговертью почти невидимой пыльцы, ощущалось дыхание разума, словно от удавшихся перемещений во времени. В марте прошло несколько ливней, но в целом погода была преисполнена благодушия, достойного правящих миром гигантских сухопутных черепах.

Немудрено, что для первой самостоятельной вылазки Кураноске в Великое Неизведанное игра у заброшенного пруда в конце улицы подходила как нельзя лучше.

Он загодя покончил с домашним заданием и взобрался на крышу, дабы обозреть окрестности. Первый час прошел в планировании при участии зеленого фломастера и плотного желтого чертежного листа, на который было схематично нанесено то, что видели глаза, и приписано от руки то, что подсказывало воображение. Так, на одной из улочек к югу, где, бывало, часами просиживал некий старик — большой любитель выкурить трубку, располагалось логово дракона. Красивая девушка-пекарь, из-под рук которой каждый четверг выходила необыкновенная сдоба с изюмом и хрустящей корочкой, проживала в замке, достойном истинной принцессы. Читосе жил на другом берегу пруда, и данные об этом также нашли свое место на карте. Его дом вполне мог сойти за отдаленное поместье.

Время постепенно подбиралось к обеду, когда Шираиши, наконец, выбрался из дому, облаченный в синий плащ и шерстяной шарф, повязанный вокруг его шеи стараниями матери. С неба как раз начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, когда мальчик слез с велосипеда. Пруд, однако, ничуть не изменился с того дня, когда он впервые заприметил зеленоватую ряску сквозь окно автомобиля. Берега стояли, объятые тишиной, подернутая ряской поверхность была сплошь устлана слоем мертвых насекомых и высохших растений, напоминая стакан фруктового сока, слишком долго простоявший на свету на подоконнике.

Что-то сверкнуло в тине. Что-то, с виду напоминавшее рулончик фотопленки, которой мать Шираиши воспользовалась во время недавнего теннисного состязания сына. Избавившись от обуви и носков, мальчик ступил в заросшую тростником заводь, почувствовал шорох и движение воздуха под пальцами босых ступней, поднял лицо к небу, и в этот самый миг запыленная пленка дрогнула.

Таковой и оказалась его первая встреча с каппой.

-/-

-\\-

— Должен признать, ты интересный, — заявил каппа. Временами он вел себя как девчонка, но было в его чертах нечто такое, отчего захватывало дух: нечеловеческая красота, загадочность, свойственная, пожалуй, лишь хладнокровным рептилиям; перепончатые пальцы и длинные ногти носили нежный лаймовый оттенок. — Ты ведь не боишься этого пруда, верно?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Другие дети слушают своих мам — ни один и носа не сует сюда, — радостно вещало зеленое создание. — И правильно делают! Ты же знаешь, кто я, правда? Хотя, если бы ты знал, ты бы тоже и шагу сюда не ступил.

— Врешь, — возразил Шираиши, — здесь бывают люди. Иногда они трогают воду и пускают волны. Я сам видел их тут, целую кучу. Конечно же, я знаю, кто ты такой. Я просто в это не верю.

— Я — каппа, — упрямо продолжил каппа и облизнул кончики пальцев. — На самом деле, я очень дружелюбный. Сто процентов благожелательности — это про меня.

Шираиши удивленно выдохнул.

Каппа вновь лизнул пальцы.

— Так почему ты не удивился? Я весь зеленый и в чешуе, в моей голове полно воды из пруда. Разве я не страшный? Последний раз, когда я видел человеческого ребенка, та с ревом умчалась домой со всех ног. Так торопилась, что даже позабыла свой незаконченный венок из маргариток.

Шираиши пожал плечами. Последнее, что могло его взволновать — это зеленая голова, показавшаяся из-под скованной ряской воды. Безусловно, это стало неожиданностью, но не более. В планах мальчика было отыскать пару травинок и потренироваться свистеть с их помощью, быть может, прихватить несколько стеблей камыша в качестве трофея. Позднее он намеревался позвонить Читосе и похвастаться самостоятельным путешествием к пруду. Но, сказать по-правде, он также надеялся, что однажды с неба посыпятся медяки и расколотят стекла некоторых машин, и нельзя сказать, чтобы нечто подобное когда-либо грозило произойти, или нет, равно как и появление каппы из пруда.

Само собой, он не высказал этого вслух.

— Ты не похож на того, кого надо бояться, — едва слова сорвались с его языка, Шираиши почувствовал себя невероятно глупо и снова дернул плечом.

Каппа помолчал. Казалось, он глубоко задумался.

— Ты только что отозвался обо мне, как о существе мужского пола, я правильно понял?

— Наверное, — согласился Кураноске.

— Тебе необязательно называть меня мальчиком или девочкой.

— Но это не очень-то вежливо, правда? Каппы ведь тоже бывают мальчиками и девочками?

Повисла пауза.

— Двести лет никто не спрашивал меня об этом, — в конце концов признался каппа. Его чешуйчатый палец постучал по подбородку. — Ты явно умнее своих лет, нэ. Но вернемся к твоему вопросу! Да, мы бываем мальчиками и девочками. Как ты верно заметил, я парень. Я бы тебе показал, но не уверен, что ты достаточно взрослый по человеческим меркам, чтобы видеть подобные вещи, да еще и без разрешения взрослых, — он в который раз облизнул пальцы. — Сколько, говоришь, тебе лет?

— В субботу исполнится шесть.

Каппа рассмеялся, или издал звук, похожий на смех.

— Мне тоже шесть!

— В самом деле?

— Шесть сотен лет, ага.

— …Это совсем не одно и то же!

— Эй, просто, чтобы ты был в курсе: я — один из самых первых в своем роде. Я — очень особенный.

-\\-

-/-

Каппа из пруда называл себя Фуджи, и был художником. Он разительно отличался от остальных себе подобных: дело в том, что, в отличие от прочих талантов, его способности ко врачеванию в целом, и лечению переломов — в частности, оказались недостаточно выдающимися. Если уж совсем начистоту, он перестал заглядывать под дамские юбки двадцать лет назад. При этом, он питал особую приязнь к розовым мелкам и Би Би Кингу. Свободное время он посвящал наблюдениям за перемещениями дождевых облаков, а на зиму перебирался в заросшую травой лощину поблизости от второго тоннеля под автомагистралью. С раннего детства он мечтал стать художником или скульптором, чтобы его произведения имели успех Микеланджело или, по меньшей мере, Тезуки Осаму. Стоит ли упоминать, что обязательства перед историей Фуджи выполнил на все сто. Во времена Второй мировой войны у него случился роман с директором института искусств, неким тэнгу, ассимилировавшим в людское общество посредством крайне агрессивного стиля игры в теннис и Вольтеровских цитат. На протяжении последних пятнадцати лет он проводил две недели октября в качестве инструктора в школе для мифических существ, где однажды ему довелось обучить девятихвостого демона-лисицу каллиграфии и боевому искусству ниндзюцу, а нескольких ёкай — основам черно-белой фотографии. В его логове хранился фотоувеличитель, и в лучшие дни Фуджи всерьез задумывался о частных заказах.

Шираиши навещал его, едва выпадала возможность, ведь было нечто особенное, звенящее, чуть приторно-сладкое в самом воздухе вокруг Фуджи, несмотря на все окружавшие его легенды и мотки фотопленки, коими кишели заросли камыша. Где-то в промежутке между визитами, беседами и блюзовыми напевами Шираиши умудрился потерять свой шарф. Мать отругала его, но, вспоминая часы веселья, проведенные у пруда, Шираиши пришел к выводу, что оно того стоило.

-/-

-\\-

— Так чем еще ты занимаешься, кроме рисования и блюза?

— Размышляю о будущем.

— И что хорошего в будущем?

— Во-первых, это не прошлое. Оно может быть приятным или отвратительным, но я все равно об этом не узнаю. Кроме того, мои работы могут быть опубликованы в будущем!

— Интересно. Кажется, наш учитель говорил об этом в прошлом году. Он назвал это «предвидением».

— Ну да, предвидение. Я часто предвижу! Хм. Так что твой учитель? Кстати, где ты учишься?

— В пятом классе.

— Ну да.

— Ну да.

— О, ты говорил, что собираешься посещать курс изобразительного искусства, когда перейдешь в пятый!

— Я нарисовал твой портрет на первом же уроке! Надеюсь, ты не обидишься — я использовал цвет «лесная зелень». Ямагучи-сенсей сказала, что это напомнило ей о временах бурной молодости. После этого я уговорил завуча перевести меня в класс алгебры, потому что все равно хотел заниматься дополнительно.

— Зачем ты это сделал? Мне кажется, в классе рисования было довольно весело. И тебе, наверное, не следовало меня рисовать. Каппы никогда не выходят хорошо на картинах.

— Да?

— Я предпочитаю свою естественную, хладнокровную красоту. Но мы отвлеклись: так почему ты бросил занятия рисованием?

Вокруг темнело, уже можно было различить огоньки первых фонарей и рекламных вывесок. Мать, должно быть, снова готовила рис хаяши. Кураноске открыл рот и запнулся. Снова попробовал заговорить и почувствовал, как по щекам разливается жаркий румянец.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня учил, — наконец выдавил он.

— Я? — от удивления Фуджи с громким плеском уселся в воду. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя учил? Какая глупость.

— Нет! — незамедлительно запротестовал Шираиши. — Я хочу сказать, я… ну. Я начал рисовать тогда и вспомнил о тебе, о том, как часто ты огорчаешься, что тебя не издают, и я, вообще-то, никогда не видел, как ты рисуешь, поэтому я…

— …Ты хотел бы увидеть, как я рисую? — негромко уточнил Фуджи. — Ты настолько во мне заинтересован?

— Да, — честно ответил Шираиши. — Очень.

Фуджи облизнул пальцы. Он и не заметил, что давно перестал это делать.

— Подождем пять лет, — предложил он. — Если я все еще буду здесь, обучу тебя кое-чему.

-\\-

-/-

В том году Шираиши впервые в жизни задремал на уроке алгебры. Ему снился переход длиной в тысячи миль, прикосновение к истокам мира. Снилась встреча с Аретой Франклин, сердечное рукопожатие, путешествие в Рим на велосипеде без колес. Пока Читосе учил его премудростям запихивания тринадцати виноградин в рот, Шираиши думал о каппе. Он много играл в теннис; однажды вечером, пока стайки бабочек резвились в синих сумерках, за сеткой уличного корта он увидел незнакомку. Та пристально следила за каждым его движением, сжимая в руках измятый томик «Кандид, или Оптимизм» — Шираиши готов был поклясться, что ему не померещилось.

-/-

-\\-

— Так почему бы тебе не нарисовать меня? — однажды спросил Шираиши, не слишком рассчитывая на ответ. Он подал Фуджи огурец и тот принял угощение, кивнув в знак благодарности — осторожно, дабы не расплескалась вода в блюдце на его голове. — Просто для разминки.

— Мне никогда особенно не удавались человеческие создания, — признался Фуджи, с хрустом вгрызаясь в огурец — свежий, сладко пахнущий теплицей. — Для меня они все на одно лицо. Хотя Шираиши немного отличался. Полагаю, парень с волосами цвета серебра невольно выделяется из толпы, тебе не кажется?

— Ну да, небось, осветлял их или что-то в этом вроде, — пробормотал Кураноске.

— Что это значит?

— Ничего особенного, забудь. А разве я для тебя такой же, как все люди?

На пару мгновений Фуджи погрузился в задумчивость.

— Пожалуй, нет. Это дань уважения к твоему бесстрашию передо мной. Быть может, у тебя попросту иные предпочтения.

— Тогда нарисуй меня, — потребовал Шираиши, протягивая коробку пастельных мелков и два листа плотной желтой бумаги.

Будь у Фуджи брови, они непременно приподнялись бы от изумления.

— Ладно, — вымолвил он, помолчав, и подцепил мелок из уже открытой пачки — розовый, словно новорожденный поросенок.

В этот миг в воздухе раздался странный гул и образ Фуджи, задрожав, слегка расплылся, исполосованный помехами, словно проекция кадров старой кинопленки. Кураноске моргнул, и все прошло — Фуджи по-прежнему был здесь, в старом пруду, сжимал в длинных пальцах визжаще-розовый мелок. Он принялся делать набросок, склонив голову к плечу, не подозревая о недавних переменах, произошедших в обманчиво-стоячем воздухе. Звезды перемигивались в просветах меж дождевых облаков.

(Пять лет спустя пруд окончательно утратил свое загадочное очарование.)

— Хэй хэй хэй, Кура-чан, пойдем в караоке!

— Скучно.

— Что-о-о? Но почему?

— Скучно.

— Бро, да ты зануда.

— Хм, пожалуй.

— Ты опять собираешься тусоваться у старого пруда? Знаешь, раньше я думал, что ты чертовски крут — ходить туда в одиночку, пока мама меня и близко не подпускала к этой луже; но теперь это уже тупо приелось. Серьезно, в чем фишка?

— Мне там нравится. Тихо. И нет нужды возиться с тобой.

— Ох, да ладно! Ты специально говоришь гадости, чтобы меня обидеть?

— А тебя можно обидеть?

— Ну вот что, меня достали твои жалкие оскорбления? Идешь в караоке или нет? Я слышал, Миёши собирается тоже. Хотя как раз она и Акито ходят почти всегда. Так вот, она будет. Намечается тусовка! Тусня-я-я-я!

— Читосе, я и сам справлюсь. Пойду потренируюсь.

— Как знаешь, чувак.

-/-

-\\-

(При других обстоятельствах он, вполне возможно, и согласился бы. Но, опять-таки, ему до смерти хотелось, чтобы Фуджи научил его накладывать тени на рисунок.)

-\\-

-/-

— Ах да, точно, — преувеличенно-радостно заметил Фуджи, — я ведь никогда прежде не спрашивал о твоем имени, да? Во имя всего, где мои манеры?

— Шираиши, — отозвался Шираиши.

— …

— …Что не так?

— Естественно, ты сын Шираиши. Я так и знал!

— Знал что? Какая разница, чей я сын?

— У тебя его имя, разве что нет этого странного серебристого цвета. Видишь ли, я знавал одного Шираиши, — продолжал тем временем Фуджи, то и дело откусывая от огурца. — Мы были хорошими приятелями уже тогда, в семнадцатом столетии. Весьма привлекательный парень, так? Носил на левой руке эту странную железную пластину, все время прятал ее, будто ниндзя-шиноби.

Шираиши промолчал.

— Но раз уж речь зашла, это было пару сотен лет назад. Зная, как коротки ваши человеческие жизни, я сомневаюсь, что он мог бы быть твоим отцом, — рассуждал Фуджи, продолжая есть. Мякоть огурца послушно крошилась под его острыми зубами. — О, я понял! Вы, должно быть, дальние родственники. Между вами целые поколения и прочее. Ох, страшно и подумать: когда я впервые заметил тебя здесь, вынырнув из-под кувшинки, я всерьез намеревался выпотрошить твою грудную клетку и высосать глаза из черепа. Я никогда не осмелился бы поступить так с наследником клана Шираиши.

Проигнорировав не самые радостные картины, которые услужливо подсунуло воображение, Шираиши уставился на собственные пальцы.

— Понятно. Значит, он был хорошим человеком — тот Шираиши-сан, которого ты знал?

— Да, разумеется. Можно сказать, я не запомнил бы его, будь это не так… — Фуджи замер, едва надкусив остатки огурца. — Ты что, не веришь?

— Ты правда думаешь, что хоть кто-то поверил бы?

Каппа вздохнул. Или сделал то, что у каппы может расцениваться как вздох.

— Ты в курсе, что вырос ужасно упрямым? Раньше мне ничего не стоило убедить тебя в чем угодно. Я осознаю, что не могу похвастаться всеми этими притягательными качествами Огури Шуна, но я — истинный каппа. Сущий и подлинный!

-/-

-\\-

Тем летом они переехали.

В нелепый момент торжества иррациональности над разумом его матери пришло в голову последовать за манящей мечтой о модельной карьере для европейских журналов моды, раз и навсегда покончив с унылыми буднями. Она забронировала билет в Париж в один конец, набила чемодан одеждой и сбежала глубокой ночью, наспех объяснив свой поступок в записке, прилепленной к кухонной плите. В течение последующих двух дней отец Шираиши пришел к выводу, что поддерживать чистоту в таком большом доме, не бросив работу, попросту невозможно, вот почему они перебрались в квартиру ближе к городу. Та располагалась в десяти кварталах от храма Шитенходжи. Шираиши же получил возможность посещать торговый центр когда заблагорассудится, и допоздна оттачивать навыки игры в теннис.

-\\-

-/-

— Хой, Фуджико, все торчишь в старом пруду? Тут так скучно, ня.

— Мне по душе покой. Да и воздух здесь чудесный.

— Бла-бла-бла! Слыхал от Инуи, ты нашел себе славного кансайского малыша и вовсю с ним возишься. А я уж было поверил, что ты завязал с людишками и не вмешиваешься в их жалкую суету. Сколько там прошло, лет четыреста, да?

— Ох, неужели и правда так много?

— Мое предложение по-прежнему в силе, Фуджико. Ты мог бы присоединиться к моим ёкай-якудза в любой момент, сам знаешь.

— Но мне здесь нравится, честно. Воздух, правда, немного застоялся, так что я подумываю о переезде в другой пруд, но вряд ли куда-нибудь далеко.

— И что, позволь спросить, тебя держит?

— …

— Да брось, Фуджико-чан, уж мне-то ты можешь сказать!

— … Я собирался вернуть ему это.

— Что «это»?

— Я взял его шарф в тот раз, да так и не отдал. Стояла невероятно теплая погода, носить шарф не было особой нужды, поэтому я спрятал его в своей пещере, а он и не заметил пропажи. Я даже нарисовал его портрет в качестве извинения. Я был уверен, что впредь не стану поступать столь бесчестно, но не смог, и позднее чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Я твердо решил вернуть ему шарф вместе с рисунком, сказать, что мне действительно жаль.

— Погоди, ты о мальчишке? И что? Просто отдай ему! Спорим, он будет скакать от радости. Кому бы не хотелось заполучить картину самого Фуджи Шьюске?

— …

— Ох черт, дело не в мальчишке, так?

— …

— Только не говори, что это снова этот Шираиши! Ты что, до сих пор о нем думаешь? Ведь уже четыреста лет прошло — в буквальном смысле. Он совершенно жалок, еще хуже, меня. Нет, ну на самом деле, мне до него в этом плане далеко. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, насколько он жалок.

— Шираиши давно нет на свете, Эйджи.

— Так, а я разве не то же самое сказал? Его нет уже пару веков как, и тебе давно следовало выкинуть его из головы.

— Ты прав, мне следовало.

— Нэ, Фуджико, перебирайся уже в Синдзюку!

— Полагаю, пришло время возвращаться домой, да?

-/-

-\\-

Шираиши как раз заканчивал старший курс средней школы, когда снова вспомнил о пруде. Он отправился туда во время летних каникул, преодолел сорок километров на велосипеде от своего нового дома в пригороде, трижды сверившись с картой по пути. Придорожная грязь была сухой, потрескавшейся и пыльной, когда он все-таки добрался до пруда, от которого осталась лишь лужа глубиной два дюйма.

— Фуджи? — позвал он, и воздух вокруг казался разреженным, словно истончившись окончательно. Шираиши решился попробовать снова: — Фуджи-сан! Это Шираиши! Наследник клана Шираиши. Помнишь меня?

(Помнишь меня? Когда-то давно мы частенько болтали, я приносил тебе огурцы, которые мама собиралась положить в карри на ужин, ты твердил мне об уроках живописи, стремлении добиться признания второго Микеланджело или, по меньшей мере, Тезуки Осаму. И ты совершенно точно выполнил все причитающиеся обязательства перед историей. Ты всегда балансировал на грани нового открытия, однажды спел мне Би Би Кинга, пользовался исключительно розовым мелком поросячьего цвета — помнишь меня?)

Однако, скорее всего, его воображение тоже себя исчерпало.

наши дни

Мальчик на другой половине корта кажется неуловимо знакомым. Временами он ведет себя как девчонка, но есть в его чертах нечто такое, отчего захватывает дух: нечеловеческая красота, загадочность, свойственная, пожалуй, лишь хладнокровным рептилиям.

Тонкие пальцы пальцы, изящные запястья; то, как он держит ракетку можно запросто принять за умение владеть кистью.

Он похож на художника.

-/-

Матч начинается, и солнце слишком яркое, стадион чересчур набит людьми, и Шираиши кажется, что вокруг разливается сияние, но, скорее всего, дело в обезвоживании. Команда пожирает его взглядами, Шираиши словно видит их ободряющие выкрики и слышит довольные улыбки. За противоположной сеткой команда Фудомине выжидающе следит за ходом игры. Фуджи — имя его соперника — не открывая глаз, легко направляет мяч к самой линии аута, и это обстоятельство выводит из себя, но сердце Шираиши в кои-то веки бьется учащенней, так что, пожалуй, чужие причуды не имеют особого значения. Покрытая глиной поверхность корта пружинит под подошвами кроссовок. Неожиданно для себя Шираиши вспоминает берега заброшенного пруда, мотки фотопленки и движение воздуха между пальцами босых ног.

И пока он обменивается ударами, подает и отражает подачи, ощущая, как ветер свистит в ушах, Шираиши готов поклясться, что слышал этот самый шепот десять лет назад, примерно в 1,6 километрах от входной двери его дома и выдающихся дыр на коленках его джинсов.

— Шираиши-кун, верно? Вот, что я тебе скажу: я — очень особенный.

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to amazing gamblers for the most endearing kappa in my life <3


End file.
